The Murders he Wrote
by hahahahahno
Summary: A woman is need for a place to stay since her car broke down. She stumbles upon a what she thinks is an abandoned mansion. She then meets a man with a mysterious past.
1. Chapter 1

She walked into the house not knowing what would happen to her. The door creaked and one of the knobs broke off. She was unsure if she wanted to stay there, but she needed a place to stay. Her car broke down a mile back and it was the only place near by. "H-Hello..?" she stumbled on her words. She walked in slowly looking around the mansion. There were old paintings and cobwebs everywhere. A few melted candles, some knick-knacks, and mice scurrying along the wooden floor.

She kept walking until she saw something on the mantel of the huge fireplace. It was a thick black book placed between two unlit, white cylinder candles. It had a gold lining down the spine and in a big, silver font across the front said, 'A Trip down Memory Lane'. The girl reached out slowly to grab it.

Her hands were shaky. Just when her fingertips were a few inches away she heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. Startled by the noise she jumped and turned around quickly, breathing hard.

On top of the main stairs stood a man. He was tall, had brown hair and eyes. His skin was very pale. He looked to to be in his late twenties. His mouth was small and wasn't smiling. He wore a nice suit as if he were going to a wedding or maybe funeral. His eyes were narrow and stared at the girl.

"May I help you, peasant?" He said through gritted teeth.  
>"Uhm, yeah. My car broke down a few streets and I.. uh, need a place to stay." She sounded helpless.<p>

"So, you think you can just barge into my home unannounced and expect a place to stay?" The man looked her dead in the face. "Look, I didn't think this place had someone living in it. Just look at it. It's dirty and-"  
>"Excuse me? Dirty? My home is the biggest and most beautiful house in this whole bloody town!"<p>

She blinked a few times. "My bad. Just from the way I see it, it looks like sh-"  
>"I don't care what you have to say, peasant."<p>

The woman looked annoyed with the boy. "Stop interrupting me! And I'm not a peasant...I have a name." She crossed her arms. He raised an eyebrow at her and gave her a look that said, Well, what is it?  
>"It's Claire. Claire Martz." She looked up at him.<p>

They stared at each other for a few minutes until Claire broke the silence. "Well, what's your name?"  
>He looked emotionless at her. "I have no intention on telling you my name, peas Claire."<p>

She looked at him wide-eyed and mouth gaping. "What! I told you my name. Now you tell me yours! Fair trade."  
>He sighed. "Very well. My name is Eric Vanlanington."<p>

Claire shifted her feet. "Nice to meet you Eric."  
>"Likewise." he said in a disgusted tone.<p>

Claire looked around the dark room. "So how long have you lived in this house?"  
>Eric started walking down the stairs. "year. My parents left it all to me in their Will." He stopped on the last step in front of Claire. He was a bit taller than her. She stood 5'5" and Eric was 5'7".<p>

He looked down at her. "so your car broke and you need a place to stay?"  
>She looked up at him and nodded.<p>

"Very well then. I'll have my butler, Morris, gets the guest room ready, You may stay for a while until your car gets repaired.  
>Footsteps were heard down a dim hallway. Claire turned around and saw a short man. He looked like any other old man. He wore a suit and had a pointy nose. It looked like his gray hair was thinning out. He was a slender man, no fat seemed to be on his body.<p>

"I heard my name, Master Eric."  
>Eric looked down at the little man. "Ah yes. Ms. Martz needs a place to rest for a while. Make the guest room look presentable." He had a slight devil grin on his face.<p>

Morris turned and looked at Claire. He grunted. "I'll have the room fixed soon. After wards I'll ring when supper is done." Then he walked back into the dark hallway.

"Oh, I couldn't eat. I just had a Christmas dinner at my Grandparents." Claire tried to sound polite.  
>Eric grabbed her shoulder and it sent a shiver down her spine. "Nonsense. Just come eat some dinner. Morris makes the most splendid soups."<p>

She looked unsure. "Well, maybe just one bowl wouldn't hurt."  
>"Marvelous." Once again that devil grin was planted on his face.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A huge crystal chandelier was hanging above the long dining table. Eric sat at the end on a chair similar to a throne. Claire sat in a normal chair at the edge next to him. Morris was in the kitchen preparing the meal. Then Claire's eyes started to wonder around the room.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Eric's voice startled Claire.  
>"Oh, uh, yeah. Very." Her eyes looked back at the green colored walls. A white border ran all around. The ceiling was smooth and white as snow.<p>

She came back to earth after the kitchen doors slammed open. Bowls of soup were being served to the two people.

"Ah, Finally." Eric looked down at his soup and dug right in.  
>Claire looked around then down at her soup. There were so many spoons. She didn't know which one. Eric saw her having difficulties and leaned in next to her.<p>

"The one on the right." He whispered with a smile.  
>A blush of embarrassment crept on her face. "Oh, heh. Right..."<br>She picked up her spoon and took a small bite.

She noticed a gold lining on the bowl, reminding her of the gold on the book.  
>"Uhm, I noticed a book on the mantel..."<br>Hearing that nearly made him choke on his soup.  
>"Ahem. That's...uh...It's..Morris, take Ms. Martz to her room. It's quite late."<br>"But, what about-" But before she could finish Morris had already pulled her out the door.

They walked through the hall and past the mantel.  
>Claire stopped on the stairs and looked back at the book for a while.<br>"Ms. Martz?" Morris called to her.  
>She snapped back to reality. "Coming..." Then she started up the stairs again.<p>

When she reached the top Morris led her down a dark hallway. They passed by two bathrooms and four rooms. Finally, they reached their destination.

Morris pulled out a golden key and unocked the door. "Enjoy your stay, Ms. Martz." Then he walked away until he was unseen.

Claire sighed and walked in the room, closing the door behind her. It was a nice room. Wasn't too fancy and wasn't too dull. Luckily, there was a bathroom so she wouldn't have to walk down the dark hallway just to get to one. There was a queen sized bed that sat in the corner with red sheets and lots of pillows to match.

Claire walked into the bathroom and saw a huge mirror, big enough to fit seven or eight people. Next to it was a huge bathtub and other decent bathroom appliances. She then stepped out and sat on her bed. Questions ran through her mind.

Why was eric so nervous about my statement?  
>What was that book?<br>Was Eric hidin-

A knock on the door caused Claire to jump and come back from her thoughts. She got up and answered the door.

Nobody was there.

Claire looked to the sides and then looked down.  
>It was Morris. He sure was short.<br>She chuckled to herself.

"I managed to get your luggage from your car and send it to an autoshop." The little man held out her suitcases.

"Oh, thanks." She grabbed them and gently shut the door.

After half an hour she got all her stuff put away in the dresser and closet. Then she turned her head to see what time it was.

11:47pm Bedtime for her.

Grabbing a t-shirt and a pair of shorts, she headed for the bathroom and changed. Claire faced the mirror and took out her dirty blonde waves ran down her back and hit her shoulders. Bags were under her blue eyes, so Claire left the bathroom to her bed.

She knocked a few of the many pillows off the bed and climbed in. Claire stared at the ceiling for a while then finally fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Eric sat at the table, his face full of shock from Claire's outburst. The doors to the dining hall opened and Morris came walking through.

"Is she...sleeping?" Eric asked, his voice sounding raspy.  
>"I believe so, sir." Morris responded as he picked up the bowls of half eaten soup.<br>Eric cleared his throat. "Okay.." A bit of worry was heard in his voice. "Was she okay with her room?"  
>Morris walked toward the kitchen doors, "Yes she was, sir."<p>

"Good, Good." Eric said in a small whisper.  
>"Shall I get your room ready, Master Eric?" Morris asked as he stepped out of the kitchen.<br>Eric straightend himslef up. "Yes, thank you."

Morris then left and Eric sat there just thinking.  
>Soon, ten or fifteen minutes passed by and Morris came through the doors. "Your room is ready."<br>"Thank you." Eric said as he stood up. He pushed in his chair and walked out the dining hall.

After walking down the long hall he started up the staircase. Just like Claire, he stopped on the stairs and turned to look at the book. He cringed at the sight of it. WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER TO KEEP IT?

He continued up the stairs and walked down the same hallway that Morris led Claire through. As he walked on he eyed a specific door, Claire's.

Finally he reached the end of the hallway. Eric entered his room and shut the door. His room was similar to Claire's, but much more fancier. The bathroom was much bigger and his bed sheets were blue instead of red. His bed was queen-size and had more pillows. There was also alot more space to move around than in Claire's room.

Eric sighed, grabbed some sweatpants, and changed in the bathroom. A few minutes later he stepped out and walked towards his bed. He layed flat on his back then looked up at the cieling.

He soon turned over and tried to go to sleep.  
>Images of the book flashed through his mind. Eric's eyes shot open, his heart beating fast.<br>WHY IS IT BECOMING A PROBLEM NOW?

Eric threw one of his pillows at the wall. "Stupid book."  
>He sighed and shut his eyes. This time he actually slept soundly. <p>


	4. Chapter 4

Lightning and thunder boomed and cracked outside of the mansions' windows. Claire wandered through the house. It was dark and cold. Although she was alone, she felt as if someone was with her. Watching her. Claire watched her every move. From the corner of her eye she saw a dark figure. Her heart began to race. Quickly, she spun around. Nothing was there.  
>"My eyes must be playing tricks on me.." She murmured.<br>Just as she turned back around, the figure was just inches from her face. Claire let out a scream that could break glass. Her scream was cut short as the figure shoved a hand over her mouth. A thin blade was held up against her throat. Claire started to lose her breath and nearly fainted. Streams of tears escaped her eyes. The last thing she saw was pale skin and brown eyes.

Claire's eyes shot open, sat up in bed and grabbed her throat. She let out a sigh of releif. The sun shined through the windows which let Claire know it was time to get up. She grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom to change.

She then left her room and walked down the hall. Her heart sank down to her stomach. It felt strange to walk down the hallway, as if she was in the dream again. But she tried to forget about it and go eat breakfast.

As she walked down the stairs she passed by the book completely forgetting about it.  
>Claire continued to walk until she reached the dining room doors. She took a deep breath and walked inside.<p>

"Well don't you look nice today." Eric said with a mouth full of pancakes.  
>Claire blushed slightly. She was wearing jean shorts, a blue shirt, and tennis shoes with her hair in a messy bun. Nothing fancy.<p>

"Well don't you look..." Claire looked at him up and down, "lazy." Eric had very messy hair and wore just sweatpants.

"Just because I'm rich and fancy doesn't mean I have to be proper all the time." He said with a grin then shoved pancake in his mouth.  
>Claire sat down in the chair next to him. "Yeah.."<p>

Morris came out of the kitchen doors and set a plate of waffles in frotn of Claire.  
>She whispered a 'Thank you' then began to eat.<p>

It was very quiet. A few minutes passed, then a few more, and few more came by. Eric shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"So uhm, how was your room? Sleep well?" Eric tried to start a conversation.  
>"Oh, uh, It was great and I slept...fine." Claire looked down at her half eaten waffles.<br>"Well, I was thinking that since you will be staying with me for a while we should get to know each other better." Eric said as he sat up straighter. Claire looked up at him and nodded.

"It IS pretty weird, you know, me at a strangers home, living with him.." Claire awkwardly laughed as well as Eric.  
>"Yeah.. So since it's a nice day we should start off in the garden outside."<p>

"That sounds nice." Claire smiled.  
>"Great. I'm going to get dressed, you finish breakfast." Eric got up and ran out the room like a child.<br>Morris came over and pushed in his chair. "Sometimes it feels like I'm taking care of a 4-year old."  
>Claire giggled.<p>

Then a voice in her head appeared, HE MIGHT NOT BE TOO BAD.  
> <p>


End file.
